


The Slayer & The Winter Soldier

by XViolentDelightsX



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Hydra (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XViolentDelightsX/pseuds/XViolentDelightsX
Summary: Faith The Slayer and Willow are clearing a Hydra base that's been collecting things when they stumble across some new friends and a POW called The Winter Soldier.
Relationships: Faith Lehane / The Winter Soldier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Faith?” 

Silence.

“Faith can you hear me? Still with me?”

“Yah, yah Will. Still here. Just…what the hell was that thing?”

“Which cell were you at?”

“Uh…unlucky thirty-four.”

“Looks like it was a Merman?”

“Jason Mamo that thing definitely was not, movies lie.”

“Well yah…moving on?”

“Ok, but I’m never getting in the ocean again.”

“Noted.”

Faith leaned against the cool, concrete wall and closed her eyes. She was so exhausted her hair needed rest. This day was working hard to redefine miserable. At this point all she wanted was a bottle of tequila and to be done with it and standing here all night wasn’t going to get her or Will out any sooner. Even so, it still took an act of will to force her body into motion. 

With a deep breath Faith pushed off the wall and stepped in front of lucky cell number thirty-five. Her movement in front of the cell’s invisible barrier triggered the ultraviolet lights to flicker on. Faith braced for whatever was up next; friend, enemy or something in between? She found herself ridiculously relieved when the light only revealed an abnormally small man with fire engine red hair. The little guy was sitting on a cot angrily swinging his legs with his arms folded. As the light came up he slowly lifted his head and stared at her. Faith was met with the greenest eyes she’d ever seen, they practically glowed emerald. 

“Well hello their lass.” The smile that spread across the man’s face was quick and curious. 

“Well...” Faith shook her head.

“What is it this time Faith?”

“Tiny man?”

“Huh. What’s the clipboard say?”

Faith picked up the cell’s clipboard, began to read and laughed.

“Will, you’re never gonna believe this. It actually says Leprechaun.”

“Shut up.”

“What exactly is a Leprechaun, Will? Are they demons?”

The man’s eyes bulged out, comically. “Jesus, Mary and Joseph! We are not demons! More akin to the Fey, distant cousins really. Now why would a pretty young thing like you think demon about someone as handsome as me?” He inquired in a soft, beguiling Irish brogue.

“Because eighty percent of what’s been imprisoned in this Hydra facility appears to be some sort of monster.” 

“Hydra, are the monsters!” He spit out fiercely.

“Well, no disagreement there Mr.” The Leprechaun tilted his head and hopped off the bed.

“Lass are you saying you aren’t Hydra?”

Faith nodded. “That’s right.”

“Then what are you waiting for, get me out of here!”

“Well, first I’m trying to determine if I let you out are you going to A try to kill me, B try to kill someone else or C do you eat small children for breakfast?”

“Good God, no lass. I’m not a monster. Hydra has been collecting magical creatures, not just monsters.”

Faith tilted her head and gave him a thoroughly unconvinced look. “There’s an entire series of horror movies called, Leprechaun.”

The man sighed heavily and scrubbed his hands over his face. “Such terrible press, surely you don’t believe that malarkey? I don’t know quite how to convince you that I’m not a threat. All I’ve got is a wish if you want one?”

Faith shook her head no and the fleeting look of sadness that crossed her face made him curious.

“My name’s Ruari. Who or…what are you lass if you aren’t Hydra?”

“Faith. Slayer.”

Ruari blinked. 

“Heavens! A real live Slayer. Never met one of you before but we all know of your ilk of course. And you’re one to be calling me a demon aren’t ya now? If you don’t mind my saying so, you’re looking a little worse for wear there love.”

“Long day. Longer life.” Faith closed her eyes again.

“Faith?” 

Willow’s voice came over the radio.

“Hang on Will.” She stared at the man a moment longer and then let her gut decide. Trusting her instincts, she lifted her hand and pressed the release button that allowed the barrier of the cell to fall. There’d been enough killing today and there was definitely more in store. One less death felt like a lot at the moment.

“I’m serious about the wish love.” Came a voice that was now directly in front of her.

“Magic’s never gone exactly well for me, so I’ll pass but thank you.” She opened her eyes and found his filled with an unexpected empathy.

“Exit’s that way.” She nodded towards the elevators.

“How many more of these do you have to go?”

“Will, how many left?” She spoke into the Hydra appropriated, military radio.

“The files say fifty.”

Gods she needed a drink, or ten. “Fuck.”

“How about some company then?” Ruari offered.

Faith was surprised at how sorely tempted she was to take him up on that, but this was perilous work. 

“Thanks, but it’s pretty treacherous down here and each person or creature I release is a crap shoot.”

Ruari grinned. “Despite my current circumstances, I can take care of myself. Come on now, all roads are walked easier with a friend.”

Faith had to look away his words hit her so hard and when she looked back she had to blink away the moisture in her eyes. 

“Aww love. Come on now.” He reached out and took her hand, leading them to the next cell. Their movement activated the light. 

“It’s dusty down here.” She commented, clearing her throat unconvincingly. 

“Mmhhmm. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, what is that?”

Faith winced. “Looks like one of their experiments gone wrong.”

The already pale Leprechaun turned several shades whiter and maybe a little green.

Faith picked up the clipboard and set it back down wordlessly. Reaching out she flipped up the glass over the emergency purge button and winced as she pushed it. The abomination was instantly incinerated.

Ruari grimaced. “And they call us monsters. How many of these have you done?” 

Faith wasn’t wearing the toll this was taking on her, well. “I’m not counting.”

“Forgive me if this is a bit forward but I thought the whole Slayer thing was a little more… well kill, murder, stab, die?” Ruari made a stabby motion with his hand.

“Pretty much.”

"I would have thought you’d be more, forgive me but, serial killer minded?”

Faith couldn’t help herself, she paused with her a hand on her hip. 

“And I thought you’d dance a jig and offer me Lucky Charms,” she tilted her head giving him a really? look.

Ruari chuckled. “Point taken lass. I never understood the whole little girl Slayer thing.”

They stepped in front of the next cell and the lights revealed a large, strange white bird. Faith picked up the clipboard and read from it, Caladrius. Says it’s a healer.” Decision made, Faith reached out and pushed the release button. The elegant looking creature stepped gracefully forward, stopped before them and bowed it’s head as if to say thank you. Faith pointed toward the exit. 

“That’s the way out.”

The bird looked up and moved suddenly, plucking a feather from its wing. It appeared to be offering the feather, so she took it. 

“Thank you…?”

With that it took flight and was gone down the hall in a flash of white light.

Raury whistled as he looked at the feather, eyebrows raised. “I’d keep, that were I you.” 

Faith nodded and tucked it into her jacket as they moved on to the next cell. 

“Little girls are the perfect victims, lures, bait…that’s why.”

“Well that’s just.” He stopped and shook his head. “Appalling.”

“Mmmhmm.” Faith hummed noncommittally.

And so it went for another two hours. The unlikely companions exchanging small talk about the daily lives of their kind as they went. Raury did his best to distract his heart weary companion from the horror of the task she’d set for herself. This was a contained killing spree and it was breaking her heart and taxing her spirit to have to kill so many beings and creatures. The world was a better place without many of these things, true enough, but that clearly didn’t make the taking of life easier on her. Slayer indeed.

Finally, cell number fifty. When the lights flashed on and Faith saw the contents of the cell she moved with supernatural efficiency to hit the incinerate button. “Fuck no.” 

As the grimacing faces of The Gentlemen vanished out of existence, relief ran through her like a cool breeze.

Ruari looked up at Faith. “You’ve met them before? Better you than me. Christ.”

“That’s fifty Will.”

“Ok Faith that’s it then, job’s done. Come on back up.” Will’s voice responded over the radio.

“No. Will there’s another cell at the end of this hall.”

“It’s not in their records. I’ve looked through everything.”

“Then it’s either a new acquisition or something their keeping off the books. Last one it seems.”

Faith and Rory approached the cell forcing the light on. 

“Oh Hell.” Faith’s eyes widened. They’d seen a lot today, but this was a special kind of ugly.

“I’ll say.” Rory whistled softly.

“SO, no file on this guy? You’re sure Will?”

“Not on my end, what’ve you got?”

“Looks like a clipboard and a red book with a black star on it.” She picked it up and flipped through it before sticking it in the messenger bag hanging at her hip. 

“Appears to be in Russian, I think? Will, I’ve seen some things that are going to fuel my nightmares for a while today but the chair they’ve got this guy strapped in to, this thing is made for torture.” Faith read the English part of the file out loud. “The Winter Soldier Project. Subject is volatile and extremely dangerous. Only designated handlers may enter with armed guard.”

“He doesn’t look awake.” Ruari tilted his head examining the man. “He’s also well and truly bound into that thing.

“If they’ve been torturing him and he’s human, I’m gonna get him out of here.” Faith reached out and pressed the button to drop the barrier. 

“Ruari, might want to stay back for this. Hey Winter. You awake?”

The soldier’s eyes opened and moved to her, obviously alert. He hadn’t been sleeping, he’d been listening.

“Hi. My name’s Faith, what’s yours?”

The soldier continued to watch but didn’t answer. Faith stopped out of arms reach even though he was currently being held down by steel. He didn’t answer her so she took a breath and forged ahead.  
“SO, listen, it looks like Hydra’s really done a number on you. I’m real sorry about that. My team and I are here clearing this base. I want to free you, let you go. I’d love for you to not try to kill me when I do. Any chance of that? You not trying to rip my head off when I set you free? Cause I’m kinda exhausted and not up for a fight. I mean, I will if you make me but I’d rather it not come to that.”

The soldier remained silent.

“I’ve got to work on my self-preservation skills.” Faith shook her head as she stepped closer to the chair.

Ruari backed up further. 

“Apparently, I haven’t been stupid enough today.” Faith looked up at the ceiling. She wasn’t seeking guidance, she was waiting to see if she could talk herself out of this. Nope.

“Maybe you shouldn’t…”

“I’ve been a P.O.W. I’m setting him free, hell or high water.” She answered, effectively shutting down the conversation.

Ruari backed up just a wee bit further as Faith stepped forward, the soldier’s pale blue gray eyes glued to her.

“I don’t suppose you want to tell me how to get the monster chair to let you go?” 

More silence. 

“Of course, you don’t.” Faith raked a hand through her hair and went for good old brute force attempting to separate the cuff binding his wrist.

“I know, I know, if it was that easy you’d have freed yourself, right? I’m kinda strong but not this strong apparently.” She walked around to the computer interface, took one look at the screen and groaned. “Oh, come on, it has to be in Russian? Who speaks or reads Russian anyways?” Her voice was alarmingly close to an all-out whine.

“One hundred and fifty million Russians.” The soldier responded, voice cracking, rusty from disuse. 

Faith slowly stuck her head back around the monitor in disbelief and met the soldier’s eyes. “So not only does he speak, he snarks.” With a small mile she tried again. “A little help here. Any idea how to set you free?”

“Turn the screen.” 

Faith rotated the monitor so the soldier could see it. He then started speaking… in Russian.

“Well that’s nice and all but since I don’t know Russian, translate?”

“It’s the key sequence, you need to… this won’t work.”

“Caught that did ya?” Faith couldn’t help herself. “Hang on, I’ve got an idea.”

Pulling out her cell phone she performed a search for an English to Russian alphabet translation. “I can’t believe I’m getting cell reception this far underground. Ok soldier, take it easy I’m comparing and searching.” 

The soldier began to speak and Faith began to type, it was a painfully slow process as he had to explain the alphabet to her.

“What’s all this mean?” Faith inquired as she pecked.

“It means hurry up.” 

She shook her head with a grin and continued to hunt and peck at the keyboard. 

“Faith. We’ve to get a move on, Hydra’s going to figure out their base isn’t responding. We’ve been here way too long already.” 

“Yah Will, working on it, almost there.” 

As she finally finished the sequence the chair started to tilt up. As it settled in a near standing position the multitude of bands holding the soldier in place began to release as a warning sign flashed up on the screen. He was still attached to a plethora of medical hoses and things Faith couldn’t begin to guess at it. It was a measure of how tired she was that she stepped towards him to help without pausing to think.

The soldier’s metal arm shot out like lightning and wrapped around Faith’s throat. 

“Hey, let me help you, they’ve still got you attached to, God knows what?” 

The soldier’s eyes were locked with hers. This was generally the point where she’d threaten to rip his arm off but she just couldn’t bring herself to blame him for this reaction.

“Uh Faith, do you need help?” Ruari asked taking a couple of steps forward.

“Naw. We’re ok. Thanks, Ruari.”

“You aren’t afraid.” The soldier didn’t loosen his grip. 

“I’ve died in worse ways.”

The gray blue eyes blinked at her. “Past tense.”

“Mmmhmm. I’m sorry I don’t know what any of this stuff does or these things are for. She gestured with her free hand to the needles and medical equipment attached to him. “I don’t want to hurt you but we have to get them out so you can leave. Any thoughts on what this neon blue fluid is they’ve got going in to you? That can’t be healthy.” 

The soldier made a scoffing noise and slowly released his grip on her throat. With his free hand he yanked the needle pumping the blue fluid out.

“Well that’s one way.” She reached up and gently began helping by pulling off the easier pieces, electrodes, tape, that sort of thing. He watched her as she began pulling out needles. Once everything was off him Faith took a step back.

“You’re sense of self-preservation needs work.” The soldier commented without looking at her.

Faith laughed in outright, surprise. “Truth. Come on, exit’s this way.” 

She nodded with her head. As she stepped towards Raury she motioned for him to walk ahead. Having the soldier at her back made her skin itch but she figured it was the least antagonizing option for the poor guy. 

“Ok Will, we’re headed for the elevators. After what I’ve seen down here today I’d feel a hell of a lot better if we could blow this place to kingdom come.”

“Already working on that and me too. I thought The Initiative was bad, this place is a horror show.”

The three stepped inside the elevator and began the ascent up. 

“So, Raury. Where to for you?”

“It’s been too long since I’ve touched me home hearth so to Ireland for me. You should come visit. It’s all light, wind and the brightest greens you’ve ever seen.”

Faith titled her head with a flirtatious smile. “I’d like that but I doubt that even the green of Ireland compares to your eyes.”

The Leprechaun shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down as his cheeks stained red. “Oh go on with ya now ya pretty little thing.”

Faith leaned wearily against the wall with a faint smile. “And you soldier?”

The man lifted one shoulder in a shrug. 

“You can catch a ride with us, if you want.”

Storm colored eyes weighed and judged her. Faith knew her soul weighed more than a single feather.

As they arrived at the top Faith let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. They emerged on the top floor and were met by Willow and Riley. 

“We’ve got all the data and twenty minutes before this place is a hole. Time to go.” 

Riley was talking as he was walking toward the exit. His eyes caught on the soldier behind Faith and his step faltered. “Faith, you been making friends?”

“Guys this is Rauri the Leprechaun and The Winter Soldier.”

“Holy shit.” Riley’s eyebrows jumped up into his hairline and he took a second look over his shoulder. 

“Exit now, talk later.” Faith urged as they hurried for the door. 

When they emerged from the building Faith took a deep, cleansing breath. The stars were shining and the moon lit their path as they hurried toward their van. 

“Faith love. This is where we part ways.” Raury spoke up as he caught her hand.

She nodded with a smile. “Good to meet ya Raury. Be well and thanks for the good company…I truly appreciate it.” Faith squeezed his hand and started to let go but he pulled her back.

“Hold on, just a sec now.” A gold coin appeared out of thin air between them. “Take it. If you’re in need of aid; hold it, think of me and say me name. I’ll come for ya. I owe ya one, or think on me and I’ll bring ya for that visit love.” He winked.

Faith took the coin, it was warm to the touch as she pocketed it. Then the Leprechaun tugged her close and cupped her face with his hands. His smile was gentle as he spoke.

“And now a for a gift even more rare than my personal token my dear. My blessing. From my heart to your heart, a piece of my light shared freely as fate has cast you in the darkness, remember me and you’ll always have my light when you most have need in your dark.” 

With that he kissed her brow and a golden glittering light encompassed her as he vanished right before her eyes. It felt like her insides had been kissed by the sun.

“Wow.” Faith gasped. 

“Wow is right.” Will commented as she tugged at Faith’s jacket to get her moving again. Reaching the van, the three began to climb inside. In an uncommon moment of clumsiness, Faith faltered and missed a step. She felt a little tipsy. 

“Hey you ok?” Will checked in, surprised.

“Yah, think so.”

Riley was already at the wheel as they settled into their seats. The soldier remained outside watching. 

"Coming with?” Faith watched the guy, curious as to his next step. The soldier appeared to be considering her invitation. “Got somewhere better to be?” She teased.

Apparently that was enough because he was suddenly in motion and climbing into the van. Riley was speeding out of the base before the door was even shut.

“Riley. I’m too young to die!” Willow cried as the van hit the 100-mph mark.

“We have to be clear when that base blows cause the entire government’s going to show up to check it out.”

“He’s right.” The soldier confirmed.

The small group braced themselves as the van hurtled down the road. It was a long fifteen minutes before they saw the explosion out the back window. Two hours and a lot of pavement later they were in a remote wooded area when the van finally slowed to a stop at the head of a dirt road. 

“Faith, this still your stop?” Riley looked back at her. 

“Definitely.” 

“What about you Will?” 

Willow looked to Faith, evaluating.

Faith smiled warmly and reached up lightly punching her shoulder. “Go home to your wife Will. I’m good.” 

“You heard the woman Riley.” Willow spoke slowly, not entirely convinced her friend was being truthful. 

Faith reached over the soldier, opening the van door. “We have a safe house down the road called The Respite. You’re welcome to come with me, rest up, get your bearings or Riley and Will can drop you wherever.”  
She climbed over the soldier to get out of the van. As she stepped onto the dirt road she slung her bag over her shoulder. It was good to be outside under the stars again. 

The soldier was visibly undecided about his course of action so Faith reached out and laid a hand on his knee.  
“You’re free now. This is entirely your choice. Stay or go. Do whatever is in your best interest.” She encouraged him with a nod and then turned on her heel and began walking down the road. 

She heard the van door slam shut and the vehicle begin to drive away. It took a minute more to hear the footsteps behind her. Faith grinned. 

“Nice night for a walk, isn’t it?”


	2. Chapter 2

The soldier’s steps overtook hers and then he was walking beside her. He didn’t speak and when she glanced at him, his eyes were on the sky. A quiet five miles later and they were at the cabin, which was hardly a little tent in the woods. This was an escape and an indulgent one. Faith stepped into the warding circle at the back door. 

“So… I don’t know about you but I’m kind of starving?” She stepped inside the cabin and dropped her bag at the door as warm lights kicked on throughout the building. Faith headed straight to the kitchen and turned on the oven before moving to the freezer and pulling out a couple of pizzas. She threw them in the oven and pulled some chips out of a cabinet and a couple of beers from the fridge. Popping the tops, she offered one to the soldier. His reach was hesitant, but he took it and sipped. After grabbing a handful of chips for herself she offered him the bag, which he just kind of stared at. 

“They’re good, cheesy, if you like cheese?” She tried.

He took one and she had the distinct feeling it was more out of politeness than a desire to eat it.

“Ok, so maybe let’s try this again while the food is cooking.” Faith hopped up and sat on the counter and leaned back, swinging her legs. “Hi. My name is Faith, what’s yours?” She tilted her head and waited. The man’s face gave absolutely nothing away, but she was patient.

“I don’t know.” His answer came after a long moment of silence. 

“Hmm well, we have to do better than Soldier. Lucky maybe...no that sounds more like a stray puppy, which you kind of are, all cute and lost and stuff. Since you speak Russian how about …Sasha?”

The Soldier lifted one shoulder in a half shrug.

“Sasha it is then, for now. So how hungry are you?” 

“Food is not a requirement.” 

Faith frowned. “That can’t be right. I mean, I know it’s not a requirement, but you are hungry, aren’t you?” 

“Food could be processed.”

“Food could be processed he says. Ok...How’s the beer?”

The soldier took another sip. “It has a high percentage of water to hops ratio.”

Faith was starting to catch on. They’d been treating this man like he was a machine and he’d learned or been conditioned to respond like one. Fuckers.

“Do you like it though, is it enjoyable?” She cocked her head and waited for an answer.

The Soldier looked at the beer as if it held answers.

“Umm…If you had ten beverages to select from, would you choose this?”

“No.”

Faith smiled, hopped off the counter and stepped over to him, taking the beer out of his hand she set it down on the kitchen table. Stepping back to the beverage fridge she pulled open the door and motioned him closer. “Pick something else. Anything you want.”

The soldier looked at the wide variety of options for a solid five minutes.

“How can I help?” 

“I don’t know what they taste like.”

“The cans are all soda, which is bubbly and sweet. The bottles are beers and wine coolers, they all contain alcohol. Why don’t you try them until you find something you like?” She suggested.

The soldier moved forward and selected a Dr. Pepper. He took a sip, considered it and set it aside. Then he opened a bottle of Dos Equis, took a sip and set it aside. Third try was a Sunkist orange. Two sips in, he nodded and closed the fridge door.

“What’s it taste like Sasha?”

He was slow to answer the question but finally murmured. “Sunshine.” 

“What does that taste like?” She grinned. “Sounds awesome, can you describe it?”

The Soldier bit his lower lip as he thought about it. The involuntary action made her smile. 

“Bright. Energetic.”

“That’s good. Sounds fun.” She encouraged. “Not orange?” 

“This is not what an orange tastes like.”

Faith chuckled lightly, amused. Just then the oven timer went off, so she pulled out the pizzas. 

“Sasha, what did they usually feed you, what does your diet consist of?” She pulled out a knife and began cutting the pizza into slices. 

“Shakes, protein bars, water, IV fluids, vitamins. When on mission, rations.”

Faith stopped cutting and blew out a breath as realization struck. So much for pizza. 

“Well hell. No pizza then. Lucky for you the Slayer metabolism is often supplemented in much the same way. It’s not our main diet or preference but sometimes unfortunately necessary.”

With a small sigh Faith popped open a cabinet and pulled out a large container of protein powder. From the fridge she grabbed milk, strawberries, a liquid vitamin supplement and ice from the freezer. It was a quick thing to throw a dinner shake together. 

“Ok. Is this enough or should we make a second blender?” Faith handed him the container.

Sasha stared down at the contents for a moment before looking back up to Faith. His face didn’t show much but she could swear she caught a flash of betrayal cross his face.

“You don’t want to share pizza?” He looked back up at her.

The question startled a laugh out of Faith. “Oh no… Sasha, you can have as much as you want. It’s just that to go from the diet they’ve had you on straight over to pizza, well I know it would make me sick. I don’t think I could keep it down. You normally have to transition from a diet like that, up. Starting with something like soup and then on to grilled cheese, chicken, that sort of thing. You have to work your body back up to pizza. You are more than welcome to it but don’t be surprised if it comes back up.”

Sasha almost frowned. “Smell’s good.”

“Pizza is a basic human right and its own food group, so yah. It always smells good.”

“A bite…?”

“Help yourself.” 

The soldier stepped over and tore a bite sized piece from one of the slices. Putting it in his mouth, he chewed slowly, savoring the bite.

“Well?”

He remained silent for a moment before making a small noise that was almost a moan.

“It’ll make me sick?”

“I think so but it’s your choice, if you want to risk it.” Faith gave him her best apologetic look.

The soldier gave a small shake of his head. “I think there is a good chance you are correct.”

Faith blew out a breath. “So be it.” She quickly gathered up the boxes and pie’s and moved towards the trash with them.

“What are you doing?” 

“I changed my mind; a shake sounds great.”

He moved with surprising alacrity to block her. “No.”

“Look, I may be a lot of things but even *I* am not going to eat pizza in front of a starving man.” As she looked up Faith could swear there was a hint of mirth in his gaze. 

“It would be more of a crime to waste it.”

Faith was unconvinced.

“Don’t make me feed it to you.”

Faith sputtered out a delighted laugh as Sasha almost smiled.

“Well now, that’s an image. Ok, if you’re sure?”

“Sure.” He picked up the blender, took a sip and actually frowned.

“What’s wrong?” 

“It tastes…”

“Bad?”  
He shook his head. “This isn’t, it’s…good. What they gave me tasted like cardboard.”

“Oh! Sure, the fruit, a little chocolate. Easy to make em taste good.” 

The Soldier nodded and continued to drink.

“Hey mind if we take this party outside?” Faith opened the door that led to the back porch where a hot tub sat. She pulled off the cover and used a remote to fire it up. Then she stepped back in to grab the pizza and beer, carrying it out with her. 

“Come on Sasha.” She nodded towards the door. 

Once outside she set dinner beside the hot tub and began to strip, making short work of her clothes. As she slipped into the hot water Faith made a soft satisfied noise. “Ohhh that’s nice. The water’s fine, come on in.” 

Picking up a piece of pizza she took a bite and her body responded with a wave of hunger. 

The Soldier didn’t move towards the tub.

“Your arm doesn’t rust, does it?” 

For reasons she couldn’t discern Sasha finally began to undress. His array of scars was impressive.

“Have you been in one of these before?” 

“I don’t know.”

Faith nodded and between bites of pizza and explained. “When it starts to get uncomfortably hot you hop up and sit on the edge. The cool night air feels good. The hot water soothes the aches and soreness out of your muscles, helps you sleep.”

He watched and listened, taking it all in, the swirling water and the woman before him who was currently looking at the night sky as he slipped into the water.

After an hour with only a little bit of conversation Faith decided it was probably time to try for sleep. Her body was up for that, her mind was the tricky part. Standing, she climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel.

“Long day. Sleep?”

She reached out and grabbed a second towel handing it to him.

He didn’t say anything but climbed out of the tub with her.

A few minutes later they were upstairs, and she was showing him the room next to hers and handing him a bottle of water. 

“Need anything else?”

He shook his head no.

“Ok, night Sasha. I’m right here if you need anything.” 

She turned to go but paused and blew out a breath. “Sometimes I have nightmares and wake up a little loudly…screaming. Try not to be alarmed if I do, goodnight.”

Faith normally slept with the door closed but tonight she decided to leave it cracked for him. Tomorrow they could work on figuring out exactly who he was. She stared at the ceiling for about forty five minutes until her brain finally quieted down enough to let her fade into sleep.

She was in the dream again. The sucktackular part was comprehending that this was a dream and still not being able to a damn thing to stop it. Of course, then there was the not knowing and that bit, well that was the part that made her stomach knot. Was it her psyche generating this trip down terror lane or something…or someone else? 

When she woke up screaming Faith was accustomed to feeling lost and untethered, hyper aware and searching for threats, unsure for who knows how long of whether she was free or still in it. Tonight, something had changed. There was a warm voice, strength and concern and for once, she wasn’t alone. 

“Faith wake up. You are in your bed. You are safe. There was pizza…and beer?” 

Her lungs were sucking in air in small shallow breaths and her vision kept flashing between the dark and a brightly lit day where a man dressed in black was leisurely devouring a still beating heart, blood dripped down his face and hands while her name was in his mouth. She made a small strangled noise and the soldier began speaking to her softly, alternating between Russian and English.

“Breathe doll face, in, out, feel the air in your lungs.”

Time felt fluid as her body gradually began to unwind and it finally dawned on her that she was in the soldier’s arms.

“Sasha?” Her voice trembled and she hated that.

“Yes Faith.”

She let her head fall back against a wall of muscle, the tension in her body beginning to ease. 

“First, thank you.”

“I have these. Different, probably, but so real I don’t know if I am awake or asleep.” This was the most coherent she’d heard the soldier be and it got her to thinking, allowing her mind to divert itself from the nightmare. 

“Did you call me doll face?”

“Yes.”

“Sasha, does your body have…more regenerative ability than a normal human’s?”’

“Yes.”

“Is your brain…picking up speed?”

“Yes.”

“So, eventually you’re just going to remember yourself?”

“I hope so.”

“That’s good.”

“I hope so.”

“Me too.” Her words were soft in the night. She’d never done this, simply rested in a man’s arms in bed. There’d been plenty of two or three hour stands but this stillness with another human in bed, never. She didn’t permit intimacy. It was too nice. It was dangerous, but after today and the nightmare she simply wasn’t going to talk herself into moving. Which is how she ended up waking up in the same position, in his arms, four hours later.

When Faith’s eyes fluttered open, she looked up and found a sea of calm staring back down at her. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.”

“Did you sleep?”

He shook his head no.

“I’m sorry.”

“Wasn’t you, couldn’t turn off my mind.”

“I get that.” As she began to sit up, he helped lift her body. Faith turned to look at him up close and personal like. Her brown eyes studied the man in front of her, really looked at him as something other than a potential threat or a P.O.W. or a rescue. He was stunning and the realization startled her.

Sasha watched the emotion play out on the woman’s face and misinterpreted it, suddenly raising his hand to cover his scarred shoulder. 

“No.” Faith shook her head, laying her hand on top of his. 

“I just hadn’t seen you, really looked at you as something other than a threat or a rescue before now. I hadn’t appreciated the fact that you’re ….” 

She paused, tilting her head slightly and let a smile ghost across her lips. It wouldn’t do to use the words that came easily; beautiful, stunning, perfect, they were too revealing, too intimate. Her instinct was to look away and admit the truth, but that just wouldn’t do. That was how you ended up with attachments. 

“You’re smoking hot Sasha.” Faith smiled. It was true, if not the way she would have preferred to convey it. These words were safe.

Amusement touched the man’s eyes. “The scar’s, the arm…” He started to say.

“Did I stutter? Smoking hot. Scars show me you’ve lived, the arm is actually…hmm something you never wanted obviously but trust me when I tell you, it works for you. Women,” she paused, “Women or men or pretty much anything that breathes are going to fall all over themselves for you, once you come back a little more to yourself. Trust me, I know hot when I see it. Hey, how’s your stomach?”

“Fine.”

“Let’s be bold, yogurt and a little fruit for breakfast.” She slid off the bed and held out her hand. He took it and followed her to the kitchen, meek as a puppy. As she began pulling things out of the fridge her brain began to fire on all cylinders, coming a little more online as her body moved. Halfway through slicing up a mix of strawberries, blueberries and raspberries she stopped mid slice, caught her breath and looked quickly up at Sasha.

“What’s wrong…Faith?”

“I know you.”

“You do?”

Resting her hip against the counter she studied Sasha again and then nodded slowly. “Your face, it’s familiar. I can’t place it yet but I’m sure I’ve seen you somewhere before, I know you.”

“Hydra sent me out on many missions. Maybe…”

She shook her head no. “I don’t think that’s it. I’d remember if we’d fought and I wouldn’t remember if you were just a face in the crowd. No, it has to be somewhere else.”

Faith chewed on her her lower lip and went back to dicing up fruit. “Hmm. We could try a facial recognition search after breakfast?”

“Hydra monitors the internet.” 

“Yah but Hydra doesn’t have a Techno Witch running their network security. They won’t see it, trust me.”

He nodded. “Ok.”

With breakfast in hand Faith sat next to Sasha and picked up a laptop.

“Do we have to do that now?” He inquired.

Faith shook her head no and sat it back down. “What would you rather do instead?”

“Eat and walk?”

“Sure.”

So that’s what they did. They finished their breakfast in companionable silence and then took an early morning walk through the woods. The air had the first touch of fall’s coolness to it, which was nice. 

“So, what’s a Slayer?” 

Faith made a small sound somewhere between a sigh and a hum. It was an inevitable question. The answer hadn’t changed…much. “To each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world to fight the darkness. That’s how the legend goes.” She looked to the soldier for a reaction, but he really didn’t give one, which was different. 

“It’s peaceful here.”

“That’s why we all like it.” Faith agreed.

Their walk became more of a hike and it went on for two hours. It was a quiet two hours. Eventually they made their way back to the cabin. After the darkness of the previous day Faith was enjoying the sun so she grabbed a Sunkist for Sasha and Sprite for herself and brought them out to the deck. She handed one to him as she dropped onto a deck chair.

“What year is it?”

“2015.” She didn’t pry but she could see the gears turning in the man’s head.

Come lunch time she thought she’d try sandwiches. Still soft but a little more substance. As she cut the bread it occurred to her that she hadn’t really looked the man over to see if he was injured. He’d been in a mean looking torture chair when she’d found him after all, she should probably check.

“Sasha, are you hurt? From that chair you were in or from torture? I should have thought to look before and at more than your chest…which is highly distracting.” She finished, under her breath.

The man shook his head no. “My repair time is fast.”

“Ok.”

So, it went for another forty-eight hours. They just sort of orbited around one another. Then it happened while she was brushing her teeth. She remembered exactly where she’d seen Sasha before. For the first time since they’d arrived back at the cabin Faith opened her laptop. She worked seated on the sofa in the living area, one leg folded beneath her. Sasha sat across from her in a wing backed chair, watching her as she typed. Faith’s fingers stilled as she found what she was looking for, the results were a bit of a shocker. 

“Well, I remembered where I’ve seen you before.”

“I’m beginning to remember. There’s bits and pieces and…a Steve.”

She tilted her head thoughtfully. “How would you like to proceed?”

His answer came slowly. 

“I want to stay with you, for now, if that’s ok?”

Faith nodded. “Sure, do you want to know...”

“Not yet.”

“Ok.” 

She began to close her laptop when he interrupted her.

“Could I?” He nodded toward the laptop and she readily handed it over.

“I’m gonna step outside while you do your thing.”

Sasha nodded but barely glanced up as his fingers began to click over the keyboard. Faith headed out the back door to the deck. Just beside the back door she extracted a yoga mat from a deck box. A few more steps took her to a soft patch of grass where she spread out the mat and began her practice.

Time passed differently for her when she practiced yoga or meditated. She wasn’t sure how long she’d been at it exactly when his voice interrupted her practice. He spoke softly and it took her brain a minute to kick in and translate the words. 

“Faith, is this you? Are you… making things float?” 

Her eyes fluttered open to find the soldier watching her curiously. Around them various objects were suspended in the air; her soda, a lit candle, a couple of couch cushions, etc. Faith took a deep breath and closed her eyes again, all the floating items slowly settled themselves back to their original placement.

“I’ve seen a lot of things, but never that before.”

She gave a half shrug. “Magic is part of what we are. I’ve been working on focusing it so that I can use it in combat. When I’m super in the zone it sort of just leaks out of me and does things like that.”

“I’m old, aren’t I?”

Faith cocked her head to the side and nodded. “I think so. Yah.”

“Are you?” Sasha was standing in the door frame. Where someone else would have been leaning against the door, he stood military tall. 

She shrugged and sighed. “I have no idea how to measure my timeline in this existence anymore, it’s extremely unusual. I’ve died and come back a couple of times and no one’s sure about the life span of a Slayer…uninterrupted. Due to the nature of the job average life expectancy is sixteen. In 10,000 years, none of us had made it past 21 till Buffy and me. She’s another Slayer. You know that saying, it’s the mileage not the age? I’m a pretty good example of that. You ok?”

It was Sasha’s turn to shrug. “It’s like…my life is a giant puzzle. I was struggling to fit and find the missing pieces, now it’s like they are putting themselves in place and the speed at which they are doing so is picking up. My name is James.”

“Ok. Hi James.”

“I want to see him, but I don’t want to be found. Do you think that’s possible?”

“I could bring him here. I take it you mean not found by other people?”

James nodded. “I’d like that I think.”

Faith reached over and picked up her phone. “Hey Will, I need to meet someone with a very high profile, and I need to do it quietly. Help me with a little reconnaissance?”

\---


End file.
